


Subliminal Mind Fuck

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco has an impossible fantasy. Blaise has a crazy idea.





	1. Part One - Draco's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Notes:** written for sapphyre_twins as thanks for being my first beta and my first LJ friend. Oh, how we love Slut!Blaise. Much e-love to queenof_sarcasm for the quick beta and brilliant suggestions.  
 **Warnings:** graphic slash, voyeurism, implied chan and cross-gen

 

 

**More Notes:** I stole borrowed Blaise's personality from [Flight of the Thestrals](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2063014/1/). It is not necessary to read that first (as it is a WIP and _very_ long), although if you dig multiple pairings, crazy plots, and lots of Slut!Blaise in action, I highly encourage you to check it out. Also, I purposely left out "Implied Blaise/damn near everyone" in the Pairings line because, well, he's a slut. I would assume that by seventh year he has made his way through a majority of the student population at Hogwarts (and maybe even a few professors). ;) The title is my favorite line from the song _American Idiot_ by Green Day (mostly because it says the word fuck), which has absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with this fic.

 

 

**Subliminal Mind Fuck**

**Part One - Draco's Fantasy**

 

 

Blaise Zabini strolled into the Slytherin common room and plopped down on the couch right next to Draco Malfoy.

 

"Do you mind?" Draco spat bitterly, not bothering to look up from his Potions essay. "There is plenty of room on this couch. It is not necessary for you to sit on my lap."

 

Blaise grinned. "No. You see, Dray," (Draco winced at Blaise's "pet name" for him) "if I was sitting in your lap, your parchment would have my arse prints on it."

 

Draco sniggered despite himself. "I bet Snape would give it an O."

 

"Of course he would," said Blaise bluntly. "My arse is absolutely Outstanding." 

 

"That it is," Draco agreed. He rolled up the parchment and set his quill and ink on the table. "It's obvious I won't be finishing this tonight."

 

"Shall we go shag, then?" Blaise asked innocently.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and followed Blaise up the stairs. As Head Boy, Draco had his own room, which he had been putting to use all year with the self-proclaimed "Slytherin Sex God." He had to admit that it sure beat squeezing into the four-posters in the dormitories. Ironically, they were learning expansion charms this year.

 

Draco barely made it through the door before Blaise grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him on the bed, leaving the door wide open.

 

"Blaise!" exclaimed Draco. "The door! What if someone walks by and sees -"

 

"Let 'em watch," said Blaise, pouncing on the bed and crawling wantonly up Draco's body until he was directly on top of him. He caught Draco's open mouth in a passionate kiss, growling as he ground their arousals together through their clothes.

 

"Mmm," Draco moaned into Blaise's mouth, grabbing his arse with both hands and pulling him closer.

 

Blaise licked his way to Draco's ear and whispered, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Someone watching us like this. Maybe even wanking themselves to it."

 

"No, that's you who'd like that," replied Draco, shuddering as Blaise tongued his ear. "That's why your fantasy is to shag on the Quidditch pitch in the middle of a match."

 

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Blaise rolled off Draco and started disrobing the both of them. "It's not like we'd be in the _way_ \- they're all up in the air."

 

Draco lifted his hips so Blaise could remove his trousers. "All right, then what about the one where we're shagging on the table in the Great Hall during dinner?"

 

"The _professors'_ table," Blaise corrected. "Better view for all."

 

Draco sighed and gave up. Blaise had them both completely naked in less than a minute. He swung a leg over Draco's and ran his hands over his sleek, muscular chest. "What do you want first?" he purred. "Do you want me to suck you or fuck you?"

 

"Both," answered Draco promptly.

 

"No can do, love," said Blaise, tracing circles around Draco's nipples. "I am many things, but a contortionist I am not. You'll have to pick one."

 

"Then suck me." Draco braced himself for the wonderful feeling of Blaise's brilliant mouth, but as usual, he took his sweet time making his way down Draco's body. He paused to attend to each nipple until they were perfectly erect, much like other parts of his body that were screaming for attention.

 

"Blaise, please," he whimpered, thrusting both hands into Blaise's wild black hair. 

 

"Patience, young Malfoy." Blaise moved down to Draco's midsection, flicking his tongue across his waistline. Draco threw his head back and moaned loudly as Blaise sucked on the sensitive spot just above his right hip. He was instantly filled with anticipation for what was going to happen next.

 

Draco had been messing around with Blaise for the good part of seven years, yet he was still amazed at Blaise's creative new ways to avoid falling into the same blow-and-shag routine. Today, it was a wet finger inching up the back of Draco's thigh while Blaise continued to tease around the front. Draco had a pretty good idea where that finger was heading.

 

He looked down to see those big sapphire-blue eyes staring up at him through the fringe of hair that had fallen into his face. "You wanted both at the same time," said Blaise, in a low voice thick with lust. "I'm going to do the best I can."

 

Draco seriously hoped he wouldn't have to shag in public in exchange for this, but all thoughts were erased from his head as Blaise's mouth engulfed him. Blaise was extremely talented at this, among many other things. Of course, he'd had a lot of practice, but Draco tried not to think about that as he concentrated on enjoying the double stimulation. 

 

The wet finger edged closer to Draco's entrance as Blaise continued his award-worthy oral performance, creating an airtight suction with his mouth. Draco felt the finger probing the taut ring of muscle, not quite going inside. The intensity was enough for Draco to buck his hips, forcing himself further into Blaise's mouth.

 

Blaise chuckled around his mouthful of cock, which Draco found oddly delightful - although it was nowhere near as delightful as when Blaise took him in all the way and plunged his finger into his arse simultaneously. 

 

"Oh, my -" Draco trailed off, his heavy panting making it difficult to speak. Blaise added another finger and made no effort to stop Draco's prick from banging against the back of his throat. Draco inwardly thanked whatever gods there were that Blaise didn't have a gag reflex.

 

Blaise was thrusting his fingers in and out and bobbing his head up and down at the same pace. Draco lost control of his body and started squirming, aching for release. Blaise used his free hand to hold him down, and much to Draco's dismay, he lifted his mouth, causing his cock to slide out with an audible pop.

 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Blaise looked positively devious, grinning wickedly up at Draco from between his legs.

 

"I will hex you into next week if you don't keep - oh… _going_ -" Draco's threat died out as Blaise continued from where he left off. He sucked him with wild abandon, his fingers pounding against the spot deep inside Draco that made him see stars.

 

" _Blaise!_ " Draco's orgasm hit him before he even knew it was coming. He grabbed fistfuls of Blaise's hair and yanked hard as he came forcefully into Blaise's mouth.

 

Draco felt Blaise detach himself from him and cuddle up to him as he basked in the afterglow of his mind-blowing orgasm. "I love it when you pull my hair," Blaise growled into his ear, pressing his erection against Draco's side.

 

Draco grunted, unable to form any coherent words. Blaise just smiled and held him tighter. Draco wriggled out of his grasp and pushed Blaise on his back, settling himself in his lap.

 

"Ooh, my turn," said Blaise mischievously, clapping his hands together.

 

Blaise loved it when Draco bottomed from the top, and Draco knew it. He slowly lowered himself onto Blaise's rigid cock and watched him arch his back and slam his head backwards into the pillow. His face was priceless - mouth gaping open, eyes fighting the urge to shut completely. He grabbed Draco's hips and attempted to move him, but Draco captured his hands and pried them away.

 

"Not this time, Zabini," Draco said astutely. "You're going to lay there and enjoy it while I do all the work."

 

"Yes, sir," replied Blaise, playing the part. He went one step further as to place his hands behind his head, as if he were about to do a sit-up.

 

Slightly amused by Blaise's submissive behavior, Draco took full advantage of his position to slowly move up and down, teasing Blaise as he had just done to him. Blaise let out a moan worthy of Muggle porn star, followed by a whine. "Faster, Dray. Please."

 

Draco shook his head. "Payback's a bitch," he said.

 

"And so are you," Blaise replied, grinning madly despite the situation. "Usually, anyway."

 

"Shut up." Draco leaned forward for better leverage with no intentions of succumbing to Blaise's wishes anytime soon. Instead, he dragged his neatly kept nails up Blaise's sides, causing him to arch his back even further and lift his hips in attempts to speed up Draco's thrusts. Draco ignored him and concentrated on Blaise's muscular chest, hairless except for a few strands around his nipples and a happy trail starting underneath his belly button.

 

Draco took both nipples in his fingers and pinched lightly. Blaise bucked wildly and screamed with pleasure as Draco tweaked harder. Blaise was flopping around like a fish out of water, and Draco was mildly impressed that he had managed to restrain his hands the entire time.

 

"Dray," he gasped, struggling to speak between sharp intakes of breath. "Please… I'm about to lose it… Can't wait much longer… _Oh, fuck_!"

 

Blaise's last words were literally shrieked as Draco gave in and quickened his pace. Blaise released his hands to dig deep into Draco's arse as he came instantly. Draco watched Blaise's face scrunch up adorably as he thrust upwards one last time, spurting the last of his orgasm.

 

Blaise's eyes popped open as he tried to catch his breath. "Bloody hell," he swore.

 

"Yeah," Draco agreed, rolling off Blaise and beginning his post-coital routine of hunting for their clothes.

 

"I can't move," declared Blaise.

 

"You're welcome," said Draco, gathering Blaise's clothes as well and tossing them at him. Blaise made no effort to get dressed, opting to watch Draco instead.

 

"You know, I hate your hair like that," Blaise admitted suddenly.

 

Draco paused in the midst of pulling up his trousers. "You do?"

 

"Yeah, I really do." Blaise burst out laughing. "The gel makes my hands all greasy and makes me feel like I'm shagging Snape."

 

Draco made a face as if he had just smelled something rotten. "I honestly did _not_ need that visual."

 

Blaise leaned up on his elbows and grinned wickedly. "Best detention I ever had."

 

"Must you constantly remind me how much of a tart you are?"

 

" _Were_ ," he corrected. "I'll have you know, I've been completely faithful to you since the beginning of term."

 

"It's only the second week!" Draco exclaimed.

 

"My longest run ever." Blaise sighed with content.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and finished getting dressed. "Well, I'm off to finish my essay that _someone_ interrupted earlier."

 

"Wait," said Blaise. "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Yes, I'll stop slicking my hair back," Draco said dryly without turning around.

 

"All right, but that wasn't my question."

 

"What is it, then?"

 

"You can at least look at me, you insufferable prat."

 

Draco obliged. He spun on his heel to face Blaise, still naked in the bed with his clothes carelessly strewn across him. Draco ignored the urge to take him again. "I've never known you to be so reluctant to ask anything," he observed aloud.

 

Blaise took a deep breath. "Do you really, you know, want both at the same time?" He added quickly, "Because I can arrange that."

 

"I'm sure you can." Draco narrowed his eyes. "I bet you already have someone in mind."

 

"Dray, if I wanted to shag someone else, I would," said Blaise firmly. "This is about you. You let me shag you with the door open. I want to fulfill your fantasy."

 

"But what I want is impossible," countered Draco, blushing slightly.

 

"Nothing is impossible." Blaise patted the spot next to him on the bed and Draco hesitantly sat. "However, I can't at least try if you don't tell me."

 

"All right," said Draco, "but this doesn't mean I'm in love with you or anything poofy like that."

 

"I already know you love me." Blaise grinned. "I don't blame you."

 

Draco pretended he didn't hear him. "My fantasy is shagging you while you're shagging me."

 

Blaise frowned in thought, as if he was seriously considering the likelihood of that happening. "Hmm. So that would mean there was two of me. When was the last time you shagged me, anyway?"

 

"Second year," answered Draco promptly. "You wanted to try it and didn't like it."

 

Blaise looked straight into his eyes. "You're the only one I let do that, you know."

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

"You're much more well-endowed than you were when we were twelve. We could give it another go, if you want."

 

"What, now?"

 

"Why not, are you worn out?"

 

"I have _homework_ to do!"

 

Blaise chuckled. "Sometimes I feel like I'm shagging Granger."

 

Draco glared at him "Take that back or I'll hex you."

 

"Promises, promises." Blaise finally started putting his clothes back on. "Fine, go finish your essay. We'll discuss this later."

 

"Fine." Draco left his room and thundered down the stairs, Blaise on his heels.

 

They were greeted with applause as they entered the common room.

 

Blaise bowed graciously. "Thank you, thank you."

 

Draco shook his head and returned to his essay, only to be distracted yet again by the sound of his Head of House's voice.

 

"I take it I must remind you two," Snape said calmly, "that silencing charms only work if the door is _closed_." 

 

Blaise's eyes lit up. "Did anyone watch?"


	2. Part Two - Blaise's Crazy Idea

**Part Two - Blaise's Crazy Idea**

 

 

"I've got an idea," Blaise hissed to Draco in the middle of their N.E.W.T.-level Potions class. They were chopping up ingredients for the Night Vision Draught, an exceptionally difficult potion used only by fully trained Aurors to allow them to see in the dark.

 

"About what?" Draco replied nonchalantly, his attention more focused on the complicated instructions on the board than on his partner.

 

"About your fantasy." 

 

Blaise's voice was barely audible, but Draco snapped his head up as if he had screamed the words. "We are in _class_ , Blaise," he whispered back. "Besides, I already told you. It's impossible."

 

"No, it's not." Blaise let his gaze linger on Draco before glancing at the board to see the next step.

 

They added three ingredients and Draco took the first turn at stirring. "Well, are you planning on telling me anytime soon?" 

 

"Do you even want to know?" Blaise's look could have easily turned boiling water into ice.

 

Draco closed his eyes briefly. "Yes, I want to know. Please enlighten me with your brilliant scheme to clone yourself."

 

"Not so much cloning," said Blaise, relaxing his face and smirking slightly. "More like convincing my twin."

 

"If you had a twin, we wouldn't be having this debate."

 

"Very true."

 

Blaise paused.

 

"But there _is_ someone here who looks strikingly similar to me - without the charm and irresistible sex appeal, of course."

 

Draco snorted. "And who would that be?"

 

"Harry Potter."

 

Draco nearly knocked over the cauldron as he swung his head to gape at Blaise. "Have you gone _mad_?!"

 

"Maybe you'd better let me do that," said Blaise, taking the ladle and stirring the potion. "And no, I have not gone mad. Just look at him. We're almost identical."

 

Draco stared at Blaise in utter disbelief. "I can't believe you. You're bloody serious, suggesting I shag you and Potter!"

 

"Oh, like you wouldn't enjoy it," scoffed Blaise. "You'd bend him over like the bitch that he is, pounding him into the mattress while I take you from behind -"

 

"I do not need a play-by-play, thank you very much," said Draco crossly. "And even if I thought this was a good idea, which I most definitely do not, how do you know he even swings that way?"

 

"Snape told me," said Blaise simply.

 

Draco covered his face with his hands. "When am I going to learn not to ask these things?" he mumbled into his palms. 

 

"Probably never. Now don't you worry about Potter - I'll take care of him. But think about it, will you? Put aside your bloody Malfoy ego for just _one_ second and take a good look at him."

 

Against his better judgment, Draco forced his eyes to roam across the room where Harry was partnered with Hermione. As usual, she was doing all the work and he was leaning on the desk, an arm propping his head up, staring into space and looking dreadfully bored. 

 

Blaise's voice was sultry in his ear. "Imagine him without the glasses, since he probably won't be wearing them. Or anything else, really, but that's beside the point." He chuckled softly. "We have the same facial structure. We even have the same bloody haircut, although mine only sticks up like that after a good shag. I'm taller than he is, but that won't matter once we're all horizontal. Same scrawny build, and would you believe this, Snape said he's almost as _big_ as I am -"

 

Draco whipped his head around and gave Blaise a shove. "Honestly!" he hissed. "You have gone completely nutters if you think for one second that I would even consider this."

 

"Well I'm not nutters, so that must mean you're considering it." Blaise flashed a cheeky grin.

 

"Quit trying to manipulate me," demanded Draco. "Let me spell it out for you. There is _no bloody way_ I am shagging Potter. Somehow I think this has turned into _your_ fantasy to share me with someone else."

 

Blaise's smile fell. "I've never fantasized about that," he said earnestly. "Even with a girl."

 

Draco instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry," he said calmly. "I know you're just trying to help me, but seriously, it wouldn't be my actual fantasy unless I really thought it was two of you."

 

Blaise nodded and stared straight ahead of him. "Subliminal mind fuck," was all he said.

 

"What?" replied Draco incredulously.

 

"If you'll turn your attention to our cauldron for a moment," Blaise instructed. Draco, in a cloud of confusion, simply did as he was told, wondering what in the world their simmering potion had to do with anything at all at the moment. 

 

"The Night Vision Draught," Blaise explained, "can be altered to deteriorate one's sight instead of improving it."

 

Draco followed Blaise's gaze to the instructions on the board. "How do you know that?"

 

"Well for one, because I'm the top Potions student in our class." He sat up proudly. "Really, though, Snape suggested it. Why do you think we're brewing it so early? You know that we weren't supposed to learn enhancement draughts until second term."

 

Draco's jaw dropped. "You told Snape about this idiotic scheme?!" He looked over at the potions master, only to find him glaring right back. Draco could have sworn the greasy git _winked_ at him before returning to his work.

 

Blaise was biting his lip to keep from laughing. "What, do you think I simply asked about Potter's sexuality and told him to have a nice day? Honestly, Dray, sometimes you can be so thick."

 

"So, what did he say then? Surely he thinks it's a terrible idea."

 

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. According to him, you and Potter needed to shag a long time ago. House unity and all. He thinks it's a brilliant solution to your whole fantasy problem, and he proposed we brew the draught _incorrectly_."

 

"Snape never does anything for anybody without getting something in return," said Draco. "It's the Slytherin way. What are you doing for him?"

 

"There you go, asking questions you don't want to know the answers to again," was all Blaise said.

 

Draco sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Blaise stir the contents of the cauldron. "So you've already buggered up the potion then?"

 

"That's right."

 

"And you're going to bottle some before it's cleared away?"

 

"You're just a natural sleuth, aren't you?"

 

"Were you planning on sneaking it into my pumpkin juice, then, or did you plan on giving me some kind of warning before I went blind?"

 

Blaise rolled his eyes. "This _is_ your warning, you git. And you don't go completely blind; that would defeat the whole purpose. Your vision just gets fuzzy, while one of your other senses intensifies. It's exactly the opposite effect that the actual draught has, where you sacrifice over fifty percent of some other sense - usually taste, since it's not that important in a life-or-death situation - in order to sharpen your eyesight."

 

Draco tried to follow Blaise's explanation. "So you're saying that by drinking this potion, I'm going to be _almost_ blind while shagging you and Potter, but I'll be able to taste everything?"

 

"Merlin's balls, Dray, stop being so cynical." Blaise pointed towards one of the leftover ingredients they hadn't put away yet. "Adding _that_ allows the sense of touch to be heightened, while your sight drops to below half of its normal state. Do you get it now?"

 

"Yes," Draco replied irritably, "but I don't see how losing my vision is going to make me forget that it's Potter."

 

"It's not," said Blaise. "You'll know that it's really Potter, but your vision will be buggered up enough to cover the few differences between him and me. You'll just have to use your imagination and pretend it's two of me. Besides, with the stronger sense of touch, I doubt you'll really care who we are, as long as we keep touching you."

 

"Subliminal mind fuck," Draco repeated.

 

"Exactly," said Blaise, handing the ladle back to Draco. "It's your turn to stir."

 

Draco stirred the potion while looking thoughtfully towards Harry's table. He decided Blaise and Harry did look a lot alike, minus the obvious differences. If he squinted and pictured Harry without his glasses, he could almost believe that it _was_ Blaise. He could only imagine what it would be like under the effects of the potion. It would feel like he was in bed with two of Blaise, just like in his fantasy.

 

"All right, I'll do it," he finally agreed.

 

Blaise grinned wickedly, rubbing his hands together in true Slytherin style. "Let the games begin."


	3. Part Three - Convincing Harry

**Part Three - Convincing Harry**

 

 

Draco was just stepping out of the shower when Blaise flung open the door, nearly missing his head.

 

"Good, you're in here," he said breathlessly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and decided against giving him a lecture about knocking. He simply dried off, not bothering to fasten the towel around his waist, and strode past him to put on the clean clothes he had laid out on his bed prior to showering.

 

He waited for Blaise to say something, figuring anything that required him to barge in without announcing his presence was fairly important. But Blaise remained silent, and Draco turned to find him staring at him in awe.

 

"What is it?" he asked.

 

Blaise found his voice. "You didn’t do your hair," he said.

 

Draco reached up to run a hand through his still-wet locks. "I suppose I didn't. You said you liked it better this way, so what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, I'm just resisting the urge to pound you into the mattress." Blaise grinned madly.

 

"I'm not opposed to that," replied Draco.

 

"Later." Blaise waved it off and started looking around the room. "Where's your pensieve? I want to show you this while it's still fresh in my mind."

 

Draco knew better than to ask any questions. He pointed to his dresser. "Top drawer, behind the socks."

 

Blaise dug out the pensieve and set it in the middle of Draco's bed. He pulled a silvery strand out of his hair and added it to the few other strands that were already in there. "Kind of empty, isn't it?" 

 

"Not a lot I care to remember," Draco said dryly. 

 

Blaise simply nodded and motioned for Draco to kneel on the bed. "You're going to love this."

 

Draco had no idea what he was in for. He peered into the pensieve and instantly he fell into what looked like the Transfiguration corridor. He saw Harry walking towards him with Ron and Hermione, having just left class.

 

It occurred to Draco that he was still naked, and even though he knew he was inside Blaise's memory and they couldn't see him, he still snuck behind a statue as they walked by. Ironically enough, memory-Blaise was standing behind the same statue.

 

Blaise had his wand out, pointing it at Harry's head and muttering an incantation under his breath. Draco recognized it as the spell to make someone think that they forgot something in the place they just were.

 

Harry stopped suddenly, and Ron and Hermione turned to look at him. "You guys go on ahead," said Harry, "I think I left my quill on the desk. I'll meet up with you guys in the Great Hall, all right?"

 

Ron and Hermione nodded and continued on their way. Harry turned around to go back to McGonagall's classroom, but Blaise snatched him and pushed him _through_ the wall next to the statue.

 

Draco stared at the wall for a minute before cautiously stepping through it. He found himself in a small room with a few cushions on the floor, a few feet away from where Blaise and Harry looked like they were ready to duel.

 

"Bloody hell, Zabini." Harry breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his wand. "Where the fuck are we?"

 

"My newest discovery," answered Blaise, also putting away his wand. "Actually, I was going to take you the empty classroom next to McGonagall's, but I found this by accident and decided this would be easier."

 

"Couldn't you have just sent an owl?" asked Harry. "Why the whole kidnapping bit?"

 

"You have nosy friends. And besides, I dig the `whole kidnapping bit.' I can be quite kinky, you know."

 

"So I remember."

 

They smiled coyly at each other. Harry took a seat on one of the cushions. "What's this about, anyway? I thought you were _exclusively_ with Malfoy now." He rolled his eyes at the mention of Draco's name.

 

"I am," replied Blaise, plopping down on the cushion across from Harry. "In fact, that's why I brought you here. We need your assistance with something."

 

"What could I possibly do for either of you?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

 

"You could do a lot for me." Blaise winked, causing Harry to blush. "But seriously, though. Draco told me about his wildest fantasy, and I'm going to need you as a willing participant."

 

Harry snorted. "You're telling me that I play a part in Malfoy's wildest fantasy."

 

"Not exactly. You see, he wants to be with two of me - one in front and one behind, if you know what I mean."

 

"Thank you for the vivid description," said Harry sarcastically, "and yes, I know what you mean. But what's this have to do with me?"

 

"Well, you kind of look like me, so -"

 

"No bloody way, Zabini." Harry crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head. "I will not be a whore for you and Malfoy."

 

"How about a rent-boy, then?" Blaise wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

"You want to _pay_ me for this?" said Harry incredulously.

 

"Not with gold, mind you," said Blaise, kneeling out of the cushion and crawling towards Harry. "I was thinking of more of a _favor_ barter."

 

Harry watched Blaise come closer like he was a cat on the prowl. "What kind of, er, _favor_ did you have in mind?"

 

Blaise was right in front of Harry now. He cupped Harry's face with one hand and stared into his eyes. "I'll let you decide."

 

"I guess that makes _you_ the whore then." Harry captured Blaise's lips in a passionate kiss, falling back until he was laying flat on the cushion with Blaise on top of him.

 

Draco was in a right state. "Zabini, you best pull me out of this thing so I can kick your arse properly!"

 

Draco was suddenly yanked upwards and found himself kneeling on his bed over the pensieve. Blaise was smirking at him. "Did you like what you saw, Dray?"

 

"Are you fucking mad?" Draco screamed. "Give me one good reason not to hex you."

 

"Huh?" Blaise looked confused.

 

"I fucking knew you wanted to share me with Potter, I knew it!" Draco shoved Blaise hard enough that he completely fell off the bed. "I can't believe I fell for your `this is for you' shite. And you've been with him before? This is real rich, Blaise. I bet you -"

 

Draco's rant came to a halt as he heard bouts of laughter drifting up from the floor. He leaned over the edge and saw Blaise lying on his back, covering his mouth to keep from laughing hysterically. His face was as red as a Weasley's hair, and his eyes were filled with tears. He looked as if he might explode any second.

 

"What the fuck is so funny?" demanded Draco.

 

Blaise lost it. He rolled around on the ground, clutching his stomach as he screeched with laughter. He regained control of himself and knelt by the bed, poking his head over the mattress to leer at Draco. "You are so full of it," he said, grinning so hard he thought his face might break.

 

Draco glared at him. "What are you on about?"

 

"Dray." Blaise hoisted himself back on the bed. He grabbed Draco's hands and stared into his eyes, as if he were about to confess his deepest, darkest secret. "You were totally wanking in there."

 

Draco's jaw dropped and Blaise burst into laughter again. "I most certainly was not!" Draco declared.

 

"I was sitting _right here_ , Dray!" cried Blaise. "I can show you _that_ memory if you'd like."

 

Draco shook his head. "No, I believe you." He looked down at his naked lap, where he saw his erection protruding. "I just can't think of why I would have been doing it. I left before anything happened, really."

 

Blaise finally calmed down from his laughter and let out one last chuckle. "Well, at least now I know why you don't like to be watched."

 

"And why is that?" Draco had a feeling he was going to regret asking this.

 

"Because you like doing the watching!" Blaise clapped his hands for effect.

 

"I guess so," said Draco slowly. "I never really thought about it before."

 

"You want to watch the rest of it?"

 

"Not particularly. When were you with Potter?"

 

"Earlier today, before dinner."

 

"No. I mean, before."

 

"Third year. I caught him wanking in the showers after a Quidditch match and -"

 

"Too much information. Why didn't I know about this?"

 

"You never asked."

 

Draco paused in his questioning. Blaise had a point. "Bloody hell, Blaise, first Snape and now Potter? Is there anyone else you shagged that I should know about?"

 

"First of all," began Blaise, "I did not shag Potter. We were _thirteen_ , for crying out loud. Nor did we shag today. I simply convinced him with my stunning oral techniques. Secondly, I'm not going to tell you everyone I've messed around with, mostly because I can't recall them all right now. But I will say this - most of the past and present Hogwarts' students and faculty owe their sexual education and sexuality confirmation to the wonder that _is_ Blaise Zabini."

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Tart."

 

"That's why you love me." Blaise grinned. "Shall we shag, then? I've been forced to look at you starkers for the better part of an hour now."

 

"Insatiable bastard," muttered Draco.


	4. Part Four - Fantasies Fulfilled

**Part Four - Fantasies Fulfilled**

 

 

Draco was reading up on his Charms notes when Blaise burst through the portrait hole to the common room. "I got detention!" he announced triumphantly, oblivious to the odd looks from the other Slytherins.

 

Sighing, Draco set aside his notes and dragged Blaise upstairs to his room. "What did you have to go and get detention for?"

 

Blaise gave him an exasperated look. "We can't very well sneak Potter in here now, can we?"

 

"Let me guess," said Draco curtly. "You got Snape to give you and Potter detention, with me as Head Boy 'overseeing' it, so I could take the potion and we could all shag in the dungeons."

 

"Even better," said Blaise eagerly. "Snape is letting us use his private quarters while he tends to other business."

 

"I can't imagine what you had to do to get him to agree to that."

 

"You don't want to know." 

 

"You're right, I don't." Draco flopped down on his bed and sighed. "So when is this happening?"

 

Blaise joined him. "Tonight," he said brightly.

 

"I suppose I should take a shower before dinner, then."

 

"Want some company?"

 

"Sod off, Zabini. You'll get to have your fun in a few hours."

 

"As will you."

 

Draco was silent at dinner as Blaise told the entire Slytherin table about the (fake) fight he and Harry had gotten into to warrant detention. 

 

"I would have blasted him into the wall if Snape hadn't caught us," he summed up, gesturing frantically for effect. "Now Draco has to watch us scrub cauldrons all night."

 

"One of the perks of being Head Boy," Draco drawled dryly. "Shut up and eat, would you? I wouldn't want you to be late and receive an even worse _punishment_."

 

Blaise almost choked on his pumpkin juice. Draco grinned inwardly. He was actually looking forward to tonight. Maybe not the part about Potter, but the change in scenery and the potion-induced sensitivity didn't sound like a bad way to spend the evening.

 

Blaise and Draco wolfed down their dinners in a grand total of 3.9 minutes, and a glance across the Great Hall had Harry beating them by thirty seconds. Once they were out of the eyes of curious students, Harry paused and waited for the two Slytherins to catch up. The three of them walked in silence towards Snape's classroom.

 

Snape was on his way out when they arrived. "Any funny business, Mr. Malfoy, you come and get me."

 

Draco supposed this was for the benefit of anyone who happened to be lurking in the hallway outside the dungeons. "Yes, sir," he replied politely. He turned to Blaise and Harry. "Come on, you two," he said loudly. "There's a whole lot of cauldrons that need to be scrubbed."

 

They crossed the threshold into the classroom and each of them immediately whipped out their wands and set their own locking charms on the door.

 

Blaise laughed. "Well, I guess we don't have to worry about anyone just waltzing in." He moved his aim towards the rack of cauldrons and spoke a self-cleaning spell. He caught Draco's eye. "One of the many things I'm doing for Snape in return for allowing us to be here."

 

Draco nodded. "I'm assuming you know your way to his private quarters? _Both_ of you?"

 

Harry blushed while Blaise rolled his eyes and led them towards the back of the classroom. "We sure as hell didn't do it on his desk." 

 

Blaise smirked. 

 

"Well, there was that one time -" 

 

"For the love of -" Draco began.

 

"You did it on his _desk_?" Harry said in awe. "I can't imagine how uncomfortable that was."

 

Blaise turned to look at Harry. "Oh, not like we were _lying_ on the desk. Besides, I'm a top. I more or less had him bent over -"

 

"I am leaving if you two don't shut the fuck up _right now_." declared Draco.

 

Blaise and Harry exchanged a look, but neither one spoke. Shrugging, Blaise opened the door to Snape's private quarters and ushered them inside. Once again, three different locking charms were instantly thrown towards the door.

 

Blaise grinned wickedly and pushed Draco on Snape's enormous bed. There was a vial of purple liquid on the nightstand, which Blaise motioned to frantically.

 

"You can speak, you know," said Draco, reaching for the vial. "I just don't want to hear your and Potter's trip down memory lane."

 

Blaise conjured a piece of parchment and grabbed the quill from Snape's desk, scribbling something quickly and handing it to Draco.

 

_Better this way. Trust me. We're going to wait outside the door. Call for us when the potion takes effect._

 

Draco nodded and tossed the note aside. He downed the potion in one gulp, as Blaise and Harry countered the locking spells and left the room.

 

Draco took the opportunity to look around Snape's bedroom. Despite the twenty years the Potions Master had spent teaching at Hogwarts, there wasn't much personality to be found in his room. Then again, the wizard in question didn't have much personality to begin with. Dark wood, plain blue duvet, no sculptures, paintings, or other artifacts to imply that Snape had any interests whatsoever, save for potions. There was a bookcase across the room, but Draco couldn't make out any of the titles. In fact, he couldn't make out much of anything anymore.

 

Draco tried hard to focus as the potion began its effects, but to no avail. He may as well have been blind. As dark as it was, he couldn't see a damned thing.

 

" _Lumos_ ," he said, lighting his wand. A blob of yellowish-blue formed in front of his eyes. He looked down and saw the gray of his jumper and the tan of his trousers, but that was about it. The colors were outlined by the blue of the duvet. He had no depth perception or peripheral vision, and he couldn't see more than five feet in front of him.

 

Suddenly the duvet felt so soft under his fingers. He unlit his wand and fumbled until he was sure he would place it on the nightstand. He then rolled over and over in Snape's bed, rubbing every exposed piece of skin against the velvety material, finding the entire act highly erotic.

 

Draco was very, _very_ glad he had decided to do this. Even if it was with Potter. Hell, it could have been anybody right now and Draco would probably shag them. "It's working!" he yelled.

 

He heard the door open quietly and two pairs of footsteps padded across the room. Draco couldn't see them, of course, but eventually they crawled up along either side of him, pressing their naked erections into his hips, and showed their faces. 

 

Their identical faces. Bloody hell.

 

Draco looked closely and couldn't see any difference between them. He should have known Blaise would try and pull this - now Draco didn't know which one was which. He didn't even see Harry's scar, although Blaise was known to be an excellent Charms student and had successfully used a concealment charm before.

 

"You're a right bastard, Zabini, whichever one you are," Draco said softly, "and I love you for it."

 

Both boys grinned and began their separate ministrations. The boy on his left went straight for Draco's ear, while the one on the right tentatively kissed his neck. So much for guessing. Blaise was obviously the one on the left. After seven years, he _should_ be able to tell his lover from someone he had never been with. 

 

The minute the two pairs of lips touched his skin, Draco was filled with immense pleasure. He reached his arms up to cradle each boy's shoulder and dug his nails into both. The boy on his right growled into his neck.

 

_Harry likes pain_ , thought Draco. Somehow he wasn't surprised. That boy was all buggered up. He grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him up for a tongue-probing kiss.

 

Harry wasn't a bad kisser. Of course, he probably learned from Blaise. Draco tried not to think about that. Speaking of Blaise, he had pushed Draco on his side, facing Harry, as he spooned up behind him and continued playing with his ears.

 

Harry was kissing Draco back almost as enthusiastically as he was being kissed, running his hands all over Draco's chest. Draco gripped Harry's arse and pulled him close, pressing their erections together through Draco's clothes. Harry took the hint and unbuckled Draco's belt, sliding his trousers and boxers completely off and out of sight. Behind him, Blaise was doing the same thing with Draco's jumper.

 

When Draco was as naked as they were, all three of them squeezed together. With his amplified sense of touch, every single inch of Draco's body that came in contact with Blaise or Harry was strongly stimulated. His cock, which was rubbing against Harry's, felt like it was going to explode.

 

"Too much," he mumbled into Harry's neck. "Back off or I'll come."

 

"Oh, but that's the point," Blaise whispered in his ear. He reached a hand around Draco's waist to join in the wanking of Draco and Harry.

 

" _Oh_ ," Draco moaned. "I'm gonna… _fuck_ -" he trailed off, as he had the most intense release of his life.

 

He was rolled on his back and felt hands all over him as he came down from his high. He placed one hand on each boy, not caring which one was which, not caring what parts he touched - just as long as he touched _something_. He prayed to whatever gods there were that Blaise had nicked some more of this potion.

 

The boys were leaning over him, whispering to each other. He heard bits and pieces. "He likes to watch," and "Dray, open your eyes."

 

Prying his eyelids apart felt like the hardest thing he had ever attempted in his life. Finally, they opened, and he saw two dark-haired faces staring at him. They both grinned wickedly and spoke three words in complete unison: "Enjoy the show."

 

Blaise climbed over Draco so that he was on top of Harry. Draco turned back over on his side so he could have a direct view. Blaise fused his mouth onto Harry's and began snogging him senseless, pulling back just slightly so Draco could see their tongues rapidly flicking against each other. Blaise was grinding against Harry madly; if Harry had been female, they would most definitely be shagging. Not making love, not having sex - just pure, unadulterated _fucking_.

 

Blaise was right - Draco did enjoy watching. Despite his disoriented vision, he could not pry his eyes away from the spectacle in front of him. He watched Blaise extricate his tongue from Harry's mouth and proceed to lick down his jaw line, collarbone, and chest, finally claiming his prize.

 

Harry gasped sharply when Blaise took him in his mouth. There was no teasing this time. Blaise sucked hard and fast, causing Harry to squirm wildly and dig his fingers in his hair.

 

_Blaise loves that_ , Draco thought. He felt extreme pleasure and realized he was stroking himself, almost fully erect, using the same pace Blaise was engulfing Harry.

 

Harry screamed like a banshee as he came. Draco briefly wondered if they had remembered to cast silencing charms, but he was jerked out of his thoughts when a pair of lips pressed forcefully against his, actively searching out his tongue.

 

Draco complied, not bothering to try and figure out who the lips belonged to. He tasted the bittersweet tang of Harry's release and realized he was kissing Blaise. Draco grabbed the back of his head with both hands and smashed them closer together. Blaise suddenly pulled away and was replaced with Harry, whose kisses were just as intense.

 

Harry pulled Draco down on top of him and reached for his wand. " _Accio lube_ ," he whispered against Draco's mouth. Draco felt two of his fingers being submerged in the smooth substance and placed between Harry's legs.

 

Draco didn't need any more prompting. He shoved one of the lubed fingers inside Harry and felt him tense. Before it could hurt, he quickly moved it in and out, making sure to graze his prostate. Harry's entire body twitched and relaxed, allowing Draco to add the second finger. As he was stretching him out, he felt the same being done to him from behind. 

 

This was it. Draco was about to live his fantasy. Blaise's other hand reached around to spread lube on his cock, positioning him at Harry's entrance. Draco removed his fingers and grasped Harry's hips, thrusting himself into the tightness.

 

At the exact moment Draco entered Harry, Blaise entered Draco. There was a loud groan, which Draco was sure was the result of their combined efforts. Blaise took the lead and established a rhythm, pounding into Draco, who in turn pounded into Harry.

 

Draco was overcome with a plethora of emotions and sensations as he felt Blaise inside him and Harry clench around him. It was indescribable; in fact, his brain couldn't process anything except the three of them uniting together. He knew he wouldn't hold out very long. He basked in the glory of what was happening to him, wanting to enjoy it as much as he could before he was spent.

 

Blaise came first, biting down on Draco's shoulder as he made one last thrust and filled him with his seed. The sharp pleasure/pain from the bite alone sent Draco over the edge, burying himself deep inside Harry. Harry, who had been stroking his cock abruptly throughout the entire experience, spilled on his chest shortly after. 

 

The three boys dislodged themselves from each other and fell sideways on the bed in a tangle of limbs, panting heavily. Another vial was shoved into Draco's hands and he leered at it awkwardly, trying to make out the writing.

 

"Antidote," someone whispered.

 

Draco gulped down the potion and almost immediately his sight returned. The blurry images of the two boys on either side of him became clearer, even though they still looked identical.

 

" _Finite incantatum_ ," Harry cast, pointing his wand towards Blaise.

 

Draco looked over in time to see Blaise's eyes fade from blue to green and a lightning-bolt scar appear on his forehead. 

 

Wait. 

 

Blaise was Harry. 

 

Harry was Blaise. 

 

That meant he had it backwards the whole time. 

 

Draco snapped his head back around to gasp at Blaise in awe. He was grinning wickedly. "I love you too, Dray."

 

"Blaise?" he breathed. "That was _you_? I mean, I thought… I was shagging -"

 

"Yes, Dray, you were shagging me." Blaise cupped Draco's face in his hands. "And I loved every minute of it. Although next time, do give a bloke the courtesy of a wank, would you?"

 

Draco broke out a smile so big it hurt his face. He was chuckling as he lightly pressed his lips to Blaise's. 

 

"So, er, I'm just going to go then?" Harry's voice sounded far away.

 

Draco waved him off and continued kissing Blaise - _his_ Blaise. Seven years, and Blaise had never once said he loved him. He couldn't even get angry over the fact that it had actually been Harry shagging him. The effects of the potion may have been countered, but Draco still felt an incredible tingle in his skin wherever it made contact with Blaise. He knew it was due to a completely different reason than heightened senses.

 

Blaise broke the kiss and stared deep in to Draco's eyes. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

 

Draco simply nodded, finding himself lost in the sapphire-blue pools of Blaise's eyes. "I almost want to shag in public to make up for this."

 

"No need." Blaise turned Draco's head around, where in the dark corner of the bedroom lurked the room's owner.

 

Draco's jaw dropped as he frantically searched for his clothes. "Bloody hell! Have you been here the whole time?"

 

Snape scoffed. "Mr. Zabini is well aware that I do not allow unsupervised students in my private quarters." The bastard winked again. "You are dismissed from your detention, although I daresay I will need to keep Mr. Potter here, due to some important business that has just arisen."

 

Blaise burst out laughing. Draco cringed. Harry, who was standing by the doorway, simply blushed.

 

"We'll leave you to it, then," said Blaise brightly, dragging a half-dressed Draco out of the room. Once they reached the corridors outside Snape's classroom, Blaise teased, "Are you sure you don't want to stay and watch them?"

 

Draco glared at him. "I'm still debating whether to hex you for letting _Snape_ watch _us_."

 

Blaise grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together as they walked towards the Slytherin dungeons. "What? You can have your fantasy and I can't?"

 

Draco sighed. He may have Blaise to himself now, but he would always be a tart.

 

_Fin_.


End file.
